Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a digital image processing method of an image pickup apparatus which can display an image, an image display system, and an endoscope apparatus including the image display system.
Description of the Related Art
In general, not only a mobile phone and a digital camera but also an endoscope apparatus which is a medical device may be equipped with an image sensor such as a CMOS image sensor or a CCD image sensor so as to image a light emitted from a target object.
The image sensor may convert an optical signal into an electrical signal depending on the brightness and wavelength of light entering into each pixel in a photographing mode.
An input image signal obtained through the image sensor may be converted into an image signal such as RGB or the like through an image signal processing, for example, through an image signal processing by a digital signal processor, and the image signal may be displayed through a display device such as LCD.
The quality of the displayed image needs to be improved through various image processing according to a video or a still image.